Clumzy
by Taiyo Seiyuuki
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Sound's boring, but what happens when a certain blonde goddess of love starts to fall for her? Mina never thought she could fall for a girl..but is she wrong? A few pairings...like SerenaXDarien ReiXChad AmiXLita MinaXOc OcXOc


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Taiyo Midori and Kane!:D

It was a bright shining day in Japan and 5 girls were enjoying it by meeting up with an old friend. "Man I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you guys! What's new anyways?" The reddish/orange haired girl asked cheerfully.

"Oh not much just school,sports,shopping, you know that kinda stuff!" replied Lita. "Haha. Any new boyfriends?" They all shook their heads no. "What about you Midori?? What happened to that Kane guy?" Rei questioned. Midori's face turned red and she giggled." Oh, we're not really a couple..but we're getting closer! Oooh speaking of which, his sibling is coming back from Canada!"

"Canada?" Ami looked up from her books. "Mhm. Taiyo was in Canada for a bit working on some school project. If you guys want I could bring Taiyo to meet you tomorrow!" "Sure! Taiyo huh? Sounds like a real hunk!" Mina giggled. "Pfft. Is that all you ever think about?!" Serena teased.

Mina blushed and replied." Atleast I can think and walk at the same time!" Serena glared at her and looked away. " Hm. Well I'll bring Taiyo here tomorrow OK? Bye!" She waved and left. "So what do you suppose this Taiyo guy looks like anyways?" Rei wondered.

"I bet he's a really good fighter! Real muscular!" Offered Lita. "Probably into sports too!"Added Mina. "I bet he's a real genius!" All the girls sweatdropped at Ami. "Well I wonder how good his stomache is! I bet he can't eat as much as me!"

"Pfft. I don't think anyone could eat as much as you Meat ball head!"

" Oh be quiet Rei!" The girls laughed and seperated.

The next day...

The girls were sitting in the same spot as the day before. "Hey, can I get you girls anything else?"Asked Andrew, as he swept the spotless floors. "Oh no, thanks anyways Andrew!" Ami waved him off.

"Hey guys!" Mina squealed and jumped over infront of Midori. "Taiyo's with you today right?!" Rei jumped on her back."Yeah! You promised you would bring him!" Lita jumped onto Mina's back also."Yeah! Where is this hunk?!" Midori pointed beside her.

The 3 looked over and Mina screamed. Rei blinked."It's a...girl?!" Lita stared bewildered."HUH?!" The girl was dressed in white sneakers,blue jeans, a blue sleeveless hoodie,and a white baseball cap. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail and she blinked confused, with big brown eyes at the 3 girls infront of her.

Midori giggled."I don't recall saying Taiyo was a guy..." Rei got off Mina's back."Sorry about that...it's just...normally Taiyo is a boy name.." "Yeah, she was named after her uncle,who died before she was born..." Lita got off Mina's back also."Aw, I'm sorry to hear that..." All the girls introduced themselves. Mina continued to stare at Taiyo.

'Man...this is weird...I know Taiyo's a girl...but...I just can't take my eyes off of her for some reason...' Taiyo was looking away,but feeling someone watching her, she turned to look at the blue eye beauty.

"What?" She asked boredly. "Huh?! Oh...Uh..nothing...I uhm...so...what school are you going to?" "A private one." "Oh...well do you play any sports?" "Hm...I'm the captain of the football team...I also like baseball I guess..." "Wow really?! I used to be on the volleyball team but then I-...some things came up and I had to quit."

Taiyo nodded and looked away. "She's so...cold and distant...I wonder why.." "My aunt was killed in a car accident." "AAAAAH! You can read minds?!" "...No...you said that outloud..." Mina sweatdropped and laughed. "Oh..Sorry...that was kinda rude of me..." Taiyo blinked and shook her head." It's okay. I think I better go...Kane wanted to show me some skateboard trick or somethin' Later."

"Bye...c ya later Taiyo!" Taiyo waved and dissapeared into the crowd. Midori walked up to the table."I swear I'll beat you next time Lita!! Hm...Hey where'd Taiyo go? You guys really seemed to be enjoying your conversation!" Mina blushed and looked down. "Oh she had to leave...Kane wanted to show her something." Midori nodded and walked away.

'That was strange...why did my face turn red?And plus...I didn't even notice the other girls leaving...I'm so confused! Argh. I guess I'll just go play a game to get my mind off of it..." She ran off to where her friends were.

Suddenly there was a big exploding sound and screams. "Oh no! What was that?"Lita jumped up. Serena looked over to Midori. "Heyy Midori...er...why don't you go see what it was?! We'll catch up!" Midori nodded and ran off.

"Alright...ready girls?! Let's transform!"

To be continued...

Fancy: so ya this is my third story! Yay! I know it sounds boring so far, but it's gonna get better trust me! R&R! Thx! XD ooooh p.s. I know I took the part from where they find out Amara/Haruka is a girl...but I couldn't help it! It was hilarious! So forgive me...:)


End file.
